Titans: Justice League Halloween
by EdStargazer
Summary: All characters are 18 or older. Robin has volunteered the team to attend a charity party but they must dress in the costume of a Justice League member. Raven finds herself in a predicament of what costume to choose. Warning: Suggestive situation/ innueno


Note, the story occurs several years after the events in the animated series universe. All characters are adults.

* * *

**Titans: Justice League Halloween**

Halloween was not something Raven looked forward to each year. The only thing she wanted to do was avoid people dressing up as witches, pirates or worst of all superheroes. The first few years on the team she had managed to avoid the holiday completely by staying in her room.

But this year something changed Robin just had to volunteer the team for a charity party for the Jump City orphanage. That one was low. He knew she couldn't back out of that.

"Robin, you are a cad. A full fledged stuck up British level cad," she said in her quiet voice.

Robin just grinned at her. "We needed to get you involved in the party this year somehow, Raven. We have been together as a team for five years now, and not once have you done anything with us for Halloween. Every year people ask for you. You are more popular than you realize."

"Joy," she said as she turned to head back to her room.

"Raven," the Boy Wonder called out to her. "We have to wear costumes for this party."

With her back still to Robin she lifted her arms. "Note costume," she said.

Cyborg chuckled from the couch. "Raven, we have to wear a different costume. The orphanage is having a theme party this year. They decided on doing superheroes."

Raven glanced ay Cyborg, "Note it IS a superhero costume."

Robin picked back up once more. "Since we already are heroes, I decided we couldn't wear our own normal outfits. Everyone has to wear a costume of someone from the Justice League."

Raven was glad that she had her hood up so they couldn't see her flinch. 'Oh Azar, why them?' she thought. Immediately vision of 50 children dressed as Wonder Woman danced across her mind. She shook it off and left.

* * *

Once Raven had gotten into her room, she flipped open her laptop to look up costume ideas. She really did not talk to the Justice League that much. The adult team really did not socialize with the 'sidekick squads' that often. She did know a few women had membership but also knew little about what costumes were available.

A quick Google for 'superheroine costume' and 'Justice League' brought up a number of links. Minutes later she added '-Wonder Woman' and '-Supergirl' to her search. That much primary color was evil on the eyes. Red, white, blue and yellow have their place but she could do without them. They were not her style. That would not work.

Raven then went to the Titans main file and pulled up a list of all the females who had even been Justice League members. She quickly eliminated the ones that were the perky, bright colored or otherwise something she was not. If she had to dress as someone else for an evening, she would dress as someone she could be comfortable with.

Three names remained on the list. She called up pictures of each and a hint of a smile appeared on her face. Oh yes, there was the one she would do. It was so obvious now that in her mind Happy was rolling on the floor laughing.

Raven next accessed the communication routine and placed a call to the Justice League. One good thing about being a 'hero', they never had to do store bought costumes. She just would go to the source for permission and get one in her size.

* * *

Beast Boy knocked on her door a day later holding a package addressed to Raven.

"Raven, you got mail. It was labeled 'Special. Do Not Open' and from the Justice League. Is it your costume for Halloween? Who are you going as?"

The door slid open a few inches. Raven's eyes captivated the green 18 yr old as they always did when he got to look into them up close. He found he could stare at them forever if she would only let him.

"You're staring again, Garfield," Raven said dryly. Her empathic powers told her exactly how smitten her teammate was with her. She did nothing to either encourage or discourage it. It made her feel special that he was attracted to her. But then again, it did bother her since she had no experience with boys outside of that whole Malchior incident. She had a liking for Beast Boy as well and she hoped she could pull off her idea on Halloween.

Beast Boy muttered an apology as Raven's hands moved past the doorway to take hold of the box. Before he could compose himself any further, she had already retreated and closed the door

* * *

The day of Halloween, Raven stayed in her room as always. Robin had noticed the package delivered a few days prior but said nothing. Beast Boy as always hovered as close to Raven as he could without getting into 'her space' each day trying to get the robe wearing half demon to tell him who she was going as. Raven had only replied 'A member of the Justice League, as required' and nothing more.

Robin was the first one to come into the rec room. As his teammates predicted, he was in an authentic Batman costume with cowl. The 20 yr old looked so much like the Dark Knight it was scary. To put the children at ease, he decided to wear his normal Robin mask over the cowl. It was enough for any onlooker to realize that it was Robin that way.

Starfire came in next. The orange skinned alien was the Earth equivalent of 20 years old as well. The years since she had come to Earth had been good to her. She had overcome her problem with English and spoke it with a Gotham accent since she had learned it from Robin after meeting him. The difficultly had been nothing more than she spoke the words in English but used Tamaranian sentence structure. Once she got over that small issue, she no longer sounded air headed.

Robin noticed the fit of Starfire's Wonder Woman costume and saw it was close to the Amazon's size. The most famous thing about Wonder Woman's costume was not how it stayed in place no matter what. The most famous aspect was how well the Amazon Princess filled out the bustier portion while it stayed in place. The fully grown Starfire certainly measured up in that department.

Cyborg strolled in after that. The big powerful cyborg could not dress up as much as the others. But he did make an impression. The symbol of Superman was stuck to his chest but made out of iron instead of cloth. Steel had not been a member of the Justice League for long but he still had been and so Vic Stone was able to go without awkward looking spandex.

Beast Boy strode in behind Cyborg. The high collared blue cape he wore billowed out behind him before wrapping around his legs when he stopped. He had pirate style booted folded down on his feet. Blue trunks with a red belt and a red harness made an 'X' on his bare chest. Beast Boy was going as The Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz. It was also fitting since both of them were green. The 19 yr old was not as imposing as the alien but his toned body and chest made him wear the costume well.

The four stood waiting for their final member. When Beast Boy was about to head back to the dorm level, they head the sound of heels on the tile. This was a surprise because Raven never wore heels. The slow cadence of the steps coming closer put them on alert.

Beast Boy could from scent that it was Raven coming down the hall. The first thing he saw was her foot. A black pump with two inch heels with fishnet pantyhose running up it. His eyes looked up along Raven's leg to realize she had some nice ones hiding under her cloak. He looked up to see the lightly smirking Raven wearing the costume of Zatanna. The female tuxedo jacket did nothing to hide that Raven had matured as well.

Beast Boy could only stare as his crush stood there with her arms crossed looking back at him. "Take a picture, it will last longer," she quipped as she walked toward the main elevator beyond her teammates. The sorceress pulled out Mumbo's confiscated top hat and with a deft move twirled it onto her head like she had when she had taken it from the magician.

Playing the vamp, Raven stopped at Beast Boy; the heels clicking on the tile. "You like?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Beast Boy could only nod as she spoke to him.

She leaned close and whispered in his ear, "Be good and you might get to see how far up these fishnets really go."

Beast Boy's mind shut down and Raven smirked once more as her empathy told her exactly what his brain was occupied with. She stepped past and pushed the call button for the elevator. It opened and Raven stepped inside just as casually as she had walked down the hall. She turned and pushed the button for the garage level.

"See you all downstairs. Oh, and Garfield? Wipe your lip. You're drooling," she said as the elevator door closed.

Cyborg chuckled as he pushed Beast Boy toward the other elevator. "Man, Gar, she really put a spell on you."

Happy Halloween Titans Fans


End file.
